DELIRIO FUGAZ
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: ONE-SHOT (O sea que solo es un capitulo corto xD)


Este Fic se desarrolla algunos meses (casi un año) después de que el equipo derrota a Mithos.

Muchas gracias Serekino Kaoru por editar este fic y por aceptar mis ideas total y absolutamente depravadas y enfermas sexuales y no criticar mi inclinación a las historias homosexuales e incestuosas xD.

**Gunnm**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DELIRIO FUGAZ**

"Regal…"

Era la dulce voz de Alicia.

"Regal…" -La hermosa Alicia estaba justo frente a mis ojos, viva, y me sonreía inocentemente.

"Alic…"

Pero entonces algo en ella cambio, sus ojos adquirieron un aire de melancolía. Ella ya no era mi alegre Alicia.

Se había convertido en Presea.

Aunque físicamente las hermanas tenían un parecido sorprendente había algo que las diferenciaba, que las hacia totalmente opuestas: su mirada. La mirada de Alicia siempre había sido calida y la mirada de Presea era… Bueno, sus fríos y azules ojos siempre me habían producido una especie de escalofrío, aun desde la primera vez que la vi.

Y entonces todo se desvaneció.

Me encontré acostado en la cama de mi suite en el Hotel Altamira. Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que insistía en proyectarse una y otra vez durante hacia ya varios meses. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dentro de mi esa visión se presentaba incontables veces solo para hacerme perder el control? _

Era acaso porque Alicia quería decirme algo

_¿Alicia me suplicaba no olvidarla?_

Me levante aun adormilado, el ambiente estaba impregnado del agradable aroma a playa. Me lleve una mano a mi cabello, para acomodarlo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

"Siento entrar así pero llame varias veces a la puerta y no hubo respuesta."

Era Presea. Estaba vestida con un vestido ligero, no su habitual vestido gris, triste; sino otro que yo le había regalado, uno blanco, con listones rosas; de tela ligera y fresca, para que no pasara calor en el agradable clima del puerto de Altamira. Se veía hermosa.

Aun más que Alicia.

Desde hacia ya mas de un mes que ella se había quedado en Altamira por invitación mía. Antes de eso ella venia frecuentemente, se quedaba unos días y después partía, nunca me decía hacia donde; simplemente se iba y yo… Yo simplemente la dejaba ir, aunque siempre, dentro de alguna parte de mí, palpitaba incansable la necesidad de retenerla conmigo.

"Ah… Lo siento, no pensé que te acabaras de levantar."- Bajó su mirada.- "Y que no te hubieras vestido aun".

Era verdad, estaba todo despeinado y llevaba encima solamente un pantalón de tela delgada y fresca, color blanco, que utilizaba para dormir.

"Oh… Ah… Discúlpame, permíteme un momento."- No pude evitarlo, la sangre me había subido a la cabeza por inercia y ya estaba totalmente sonrojado –"Deja me visto con algo…"-

"No importa…"- Me interrumpió con ese eterno tono de voz infantil e impávido característico de ella.

Entonces mi boca se negó a emitir un sonido.

Y ella solo permaneció ahí. Se produjo un silencio interminable.

Solo el inquieto mar se oía.

"Presea…"- Mi gruesa voz sonaba débil, el sonido de las olas era mas fuerte- "Hoy es el baile en Meltokyo y…"

"Oh… ¿Era hoy? No podré ir".

_¿Por qué? Apenas hacia unos días que ella había prometido ir conmigo._

_Bailaríamos juntos._

Presea fijó su mirada en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi cama; sobre ella había un florero con hermosas flores blancas.

"Esas flores…" -Ls pupilas de Presea de dilataron.

"Son mis favoritas"- Mi voz sonaba temblorosa-"Se llaman…"

"Presea"-interrumpió.

"Son mis favoritas porque… Son especiales. Solo crecen en Ozette…"

"Alicia amaba esas flores…" -Su expresión se volvió desolada, infinitamente triste.

"Si, yo no conocía esas flores… Fue gracias a Alicia que supe de ellas. Ella… Alicia dejaba algunas en un florero de mi habitación todos los días…"

Ambos éramos débiles, recordar a Alicia era como dejar ver nuestro lado mas frágil, mas desprotegido. La mirada de Presea aun estaba clavada en esas flores.

No me atreví a seguir hablando de Alicia y de esas flores.

Ella fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Hoy… No, quiero decir mañana, me iré de Altamira". -Su voz recuperó fuerza- "Te agradezco las atenciones que tuviste hacia mi, Regal."

"¿Qué? ¿A donde iras?"- En mi rostro se dibujo, inevitablemente, la sorpresa.

"Aún no lo se."

"¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada Altamira?"

"No es eso"

"¿Acaso te sientes incomoda? Puedo asignarte otra suite si gus..."

"No tiene que ver nada el hotel"- Su mirada fría se poso sobre mi; inmediatamente aparte la mirada, me era imposible verla a los ojos sin no sentir la necesidad de abrazarla.- "Todo aquí es… Reconfortante"- Titubeó un poco antes de seguir hablando.-"Casi todo."

No le pregunté que le disgustaba, ya lo sabía.

"Presea…" -Un sentimiento muy escondido dentro de mi salio a reclamarle a Presea aquello que necesitaba, su presencia- "Tú… Siempre vienes conmigo y después de un tiempo, te alejas, simplemente te vas, sin explicaciones. No te alejes de mi"- Mi voz se volvió casi inaudible-"Yo… Te necesito".

Presea apretó los pequeños puños contra sus muslos de niña.

"NO lo digas"

"…"

"NO lo digas, por favor."

Un nuevo episodio de silencio se presento ante nosotros. Hacía tiempo que ella lo sabía, fue el día en que ambos estábamos sentados en la terraza del edificio Lezareno, uno junto al otro; frente a la grandeza del mar: ella inocentemente rozaba sus tiernos dedos contra mis manos de hombre y yo lo malinterpreté. Entonces me atreví a mirarla secretamente fingiendo ver el gran océano azul y ella… Me descubrió.

Entonces Presea comprendió que yo la amaba.

Pero eso no podía ser, no según ella.

"Solo quería decirte eso, mañana me iré de aquí" -Presea se dió la vuelta sobre sus talones pero yo le aferre un brazo.

"No te vayas"- Le supliqué, sin atreverme a mostrarle mi cara- "Por favor, quédate…"

"Regal…"

"Quédate…"

"Suéltame"- Su voz dejó de ser infantil para sonar como la de una mujer.-

"No, déjame decírtelo aunque tú ya lo sepas, si tan solo me permitieras…"

"¡No!"- Gritó molesta e inmediatamente con un movimiento brusco se aparto de mi.- "No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas…" -De nuevo su voz regreso a la habitual tonalidad infantil.

Y se volvió a producir el triste silencio de nuestras voces.

El sonido de las olas era fuerte.

"Yo… No puedo evitarlo"- Y me deje caer al suelo, apoyándome en mis rodillas- "Lo intente, realmente lo hice, yo…"- Llevé las manos a mi rostro en un gesto de derrota- "Simplemente no pude."

El amor que sentía por Presea nació de repente. Y yo había intentado hacerlo callar en innumeradas ocasiones.

Pero no lo había logrado.

"Alicia, perdóname…"- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Con sus infantiles manos tomó mi cuello y acercó su rostro al mío; pude sentir su tibio aliento rozándome la piel. No la toque, no me atreví.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, por un instante.

Por un breve instante.

Mi piel se estremeció al sentir sus diminutos labios acariciar los míos.

Una niña besando a un hombre. Como si un padre besara a su hija, incesto. La escena no podría ser comprendida por muchos, ellos no comprenden… Nadie comprende que yo amo a Presea, que yo, Regal Bryant, la amo aunque ella tenga el cuerpo de una niña.

Su beso me pareció infinito. Aunque fue fugaz.

Mi voluntad se franqueó, lentamente posé mis manos sobre la infantil cintura de Presea y ella no protestó; no la jalé hacia mi, simplemente le acaricié su espalda y cabello suavemente.

Por fin nuestros labios se separaron. Presea abrió lentamente sus ojos y suspiró largamente yo, por mi parte la miré atónito, aun sumergido en el sueño que me provocó su beso.

Y así, sin más; se dio la vuelta y avanzó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación.

El aroma a playa inundaba la habitación.

"Yo… Aún recuerdo a Alicia. La traición es algo que no se puede dar entre hermanas"-Dijo con aire melancólico- "Así como el amor no se puede dar entre ambos."

Entonces su tierna figura desapareció por el umbral.

Yo aun continuaba apoyado en mis rodillas en medio de la habitación. Presea se había ido y dejó en claro que lo nuestro nunca podría ser.

Pero me había dado un beso, fugaz…

Y su recuerdo lo guardaría por encima de todo lo demás, incluso del recuerdo de Alicia.


End file.
